


Can't Sleep?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith can't sleep actually. For a very specific reason too. And you know what? Lance might think it's weird but he definitely think it's sweet too, come to think of it.Oneshot/drabble





	Can't Sleep?

It was late. Lance had been asleep for the most part, but a moment later he rolled over in his bed to snuggle with his boyfriend. However, that might've changed when he saw that Keith just so happened to be awake as well. 

"Hey..." he whispered. "Can't sleep?"

Keith shook his head.

Lance in turn pulled him a little closer, running his fingers through his hair.. "Are you thinking about your dad again, babe?"

"...no," Keith said slowly. "I'm thinking about cats being afraid of cucumbers."

"..." said Lance. Uh, wow. 

"Like, there's not even any reason for them to be scared!" Keith continued. "Cucumbers are smaller than them and they don't even move!" It was a good question, actually.

"..." Lance said again. Probably because of snakes or something. 

"When cats see a human or a dog or even another cat, they're pretty much fine. But a cucumber? I just don't get it." He was done with his rant then. With a sigh, he glanced at Lance. "Um, sorry." He noticed he hadn't said anything and tilted his head slightly. "What?"

"I love you so much."

It was cute.


End file.
